User blog:Got2BFionaC101/NEW Wikians and Degrassians Fanfic
Ok so I know a lot of you remember my blog called "Wikians and Degrassians Fanfic" and I never finished it and I apologize. I would take the time to finish it but looking back I didn't really like how everything was so I'm gonna change it up a bit. We're still gonna have all the Degrassi characters involved in our plots somehow but the main plots are going to be focused on you all. I'll be drawing names from the hat again so it's random for every episode. Also the episodes are going to be shorter so it's not so hard for me to write. I'm hoping to be able to write this one faster. I'm gonna try my best guys!! Hope you enjoy it :D (If you want to be added please let me know and I'll put you as a recurring character) List of Main Wikians involved in this fanfic: Grade 9: Cheese Delia Dor Jake Meg Grade 10: Damian Lizzy Scott Yazzy Grade 11: Jess Jo Kelly Lexie Grade 12: Annie CJ Dave Nick Pearl Sarah Wendy Graduates: Ash Tori Cam Dani Des Nat Xavier Rob And of course all of the Degrassi characters will be involved as well. :) First Days are Always the Hardest ' '''Season 1 Episode 1 ' 'Ma'in Plot: Dave is the new kid in town but has a secret that might make him loose his first real friend at Degrassi. '''Sub Plot: '''Delia is intimidated by the queen bee in the year above her, will she loose it or keep it together? '''Characters featured in this episode: Dave, Annie, Delia, Zoe Rivas, & Cheese. (Scene opens up with Dave walking in the hallway looking for his locker) Dave: Where the hell is my locker? (A girl walks up to her locker and looks at Dave) Annie: Do you need some help? Dave: Yeah I can’t seem to find my locker. Annie: (giggles a little while looking at Dave’s papers) Maybe you just aren’t looking hard enough. Dave: And why do you say that? Annie: Because it’s right here next to mine. Dave: Oh…well I feel stupid. Annie: You’re not stupid…you’re new. My name is Annie by the way. Dave: I’m Dave. Are you a senior too? Annie: Unfortunately yes. Dave: What? Not ready for senior year yet? Annie: Quite the opposite. I’m so done with high school I just wanna be free and go college already. Dave: It’ll come soon enough. I know you’ve probably heard this a lot but just try and make the most of your time here. Senior year only happens once. Even if some of it sucks, spend it doing stuff you love and hanging with people who you care about. Annie: You know I actually might do that. You’re like the only normal guy here who actually talks to me. Dave: Why won’t guys talk to you? Annie: Cause I’m a total nerd. I’m too smart for my age and some guys find that as a turn off. Dave: Well I know I don’t. Being smart is a good thing. (smiles) Annie: (smiles) Well thanks. (puts on her backpack) I should get to class but it was nice to meet you Dave. Dave: You too, Annie. (as Annie walks away Dave trips and bags of drugs fall out of his backpack and he quickly puts them back in) (Delia walks into a classroom) Delia: Um is this grade 9 English? Zoe: Aww look everyone we’ve got ourselves a little lost puppy. How adorable. (the students in the classroom laugh) Delia: So I’m guessing this isn’t the class I’m looking for? Zoe: (gets up from her seat) Let me make this oh so very clear to you. If you step into a grade 10 classroom again, you’ll wish you never did in the first place. (Delia runs into the hallway and starts to tear up when Cheese walks over to her) Cheese: What’s wrong Delia? Delia: It’s that stupid Zoe in grade 10. She totally humiliated me in front of her class. Cheese: I heard she’s a bitch; rumors must be true. Delia: I don’t know what to do. How am I gonna survive 3 of my years of high school here with her? Cheese: Duh! You get her back! Delia: I can’t do that. Cheese: Of course you can. Cmon I’ve got a plan. (after lunch Dave walks into his classroom and spots Annie sitting down by herself) Dave: Is this seat taken? Annie: (looks up and smiles) Not at all. Surviving your first day alright? Dave: Surprisingly yes. I actually like being at school; lately summers for me haven’t been the best. Annie: How come? Dave: Umm nevermind it’s not that important. (the teacher comes up and starts her introduction) Annie: (looks in her backpack and whispers) Are you fucking kidding me? Dave: What is it? Annie: My mom only put one pencil in here. Dave: (slides his backpack with his foot over to Annie) I have plenty you can use one of mine. Annie: You’re a lifesaver. (she searches in his backpack but before she finds a pencil she sees the bags of drugs and looks up at Dave) What is this? Dave: (looks at the bags and quickly grabs his backpack and closes it up) I’m sorry I forgot those were in there. (after class is over Dave quickly walks out of the classroom but Annie follows behind him) Annie: Dave wait up! Dave: Look I don’t wanna talk about it ok? Annie: Maybe I was wrong about you. You’re not the normal nice guy I thought you were. You’re just like every other low life here. (as Annie starts walking away Dave grabs her arm gently) Dave: I can explain. But not here and not now. Meet me at the front stairs after school? Annie: I guess. (after school Delia and Cheese walk up to Zoe and her friends at the bus stop) Zoe: Oh look the little lost puppy can’t find her way home. It’s a shame really. Delia: You know what Zoe? It’s people like you who make things around here hell. Zoe: Tell me something I don’t know. Delia: You act like you’re some big shot who can just insult people for fun. Well you know what? It probably just means you’re insecure about yourself. You got killed off your show and you probably have no jobs lined up for you so you decide to come back to school thinking you can just take over. Well guess what? You better watch your back! Because Delia is here to stay and I’m not gonna let you push me around anymore. Got that? Good. Hope you enjoy your ride home on a bus…some celebrity. (Delia quickly walks away with Cheese leaving Zoe speechless) Cheese: Oh my god who are you? Delia: Didn’t you hear? I’m Delia…and I’m here to stay. I’m not gonna let her make my time here hell. Cheese: Where did you get all this confidence from all of a sudden? Delia: I don’t even know. (laughs a little) Cheese: Well no matter, I’m going to be learning a lot from you. (Both walk off together linking arms) (Annie is sitting on the front steps when Dave walks up behind her) Dave: Can we talk? Annie: That’s why I’m here isn’t it? Dave: Look, things at home aren’t the best. I can’t get into too much detail but I have to sell drugs for my dad. Annie: Why would your dad make you do a thing like that? Can’t you just say no? Dave: Hell no! You don’t know what he does… (Annie looks at him worried) Dave: Nevermind, I just need you to trust me. Annie: Just promise me that it’s gonna stop soon? Dave: I can’t promise anything but I can hope. Annie: I don’t fully understand it but you don’t seem like a bad guy. I’ll be here for you if you need anything ok? Dave: Thanks, Annie. That means a lot to me…friends? Annie: (smiles) Friends. END OF EPISODE ONE Category:Blog posts